With the increased computing power of processors and memory capacities, onboard execution platforms are being asked to integrate a growing number of functionalities that were previously distributed between several separate computers.
Furthermore, an onboard execution platform must meet time constraints that may be quite significant, for example of the real-time type, imposed by the system in which it is implemented.
An electronic system of the aforementioned type is known, comprising an electronic device and several modular execution platforms, each platform being onboard an aircraft. Each modular execution platform is certified before being installed in the associated aircraft.
In such an electronic system, the software layer of each modular execution platform comprises several application codes. Each application code is for example specific for accessing one or more particular hardware resources, for example an input-output controller connected to a peripheral input-output board. The application codes installed within a modular execution platform thus allow that platform to interface with a large number of external peripheral equipment items of different types: computers, proximity electronics, sensors, actuators, communication means, etc.
The electronic device includes means for sending computer code to each modular execution platform. The electronic device is for example an offboard computer. Each modular execution platform then comprises means for downloading code, capable of being connected to the transmission means of the offboard computer. A user can thus use the offboard computer to download new application codes and/or new versions of previously installed application codes on each platform.
Each application code of a modular execution platform includes a code part, in which one or more decision-making rules are programmed. Such decision-making rules, when execution thereof is requested by the associated application code, allow the modular execution platform to decide on an operation to be carried out based on a set of received information.
However, when the user wishes to modify one or more decision-making rules within a modular execution platform, he must modify the content of the concerned application code(s), then in the platform, download a new updated version of that or those application code(s). This requires a new aeronautic certification of the entire platform, which creates extra costs.